


A Minor Incident

by Uakari



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uakari/pseuds/Uakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything sounds like a good idea after a few too many drinks...voyeurism is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the CLAMPkink Anon meme. The prompt was "KuroFai and Voyeur!Syaoran: the three get (genuinely) drunk, Kurogane gets frisky, Fay invites Syaoran to watch, and Syaoran agrees."
> 
> Apologies for the gratuitous Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy references; I was at a loss as to what might get those two stone-livered boys drunk without, uh, impairing necessary functions...

Syaoran found himself wondering why a country with so little in the way of troubles produced such… _potent_ …liquor. For as much fun as imbibing the stinging nectar of the gods could be, he’d begun to associate it with false happiness – an escape from harsh realities, a chance to forget, to become so wrapped up in the pleasant sensations of the moment that everything else faded into the background. But this country was peaceful; no wars chipped away at its population, no famine shrunk their stomachs, and people seemed prosperous. Almost obnoxiously so – he thought with a snort as he tipped his glass back.

Maybe they drank to drown out the super-fantastically-overwrought-wonderfulness of it all.

Still, it was nice to let their guard down for a change and he enjoyed watching his friends finally able to relax. Though, he had to admit that Fai probably didn’t need that tenth drink he was crawling over the bar to order. Judging by the silly grin plastered over his face and complete lack of reaction to the wizard’s desperate pleas for more alcohol, Kurogane probably didn’t need whatever number drink (Syaoran had lost count, there was no point in keeping one with Kurogane; he never got drunk enough to cause a disturbance, anyway) he was slurping down, either.

Syaoran smiled to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever see Kurogane actually let down his guard enough to get drunk in public. Or maybe he just wasn’t accustomed to this particular liquor. Either way, Syaoran was lost in the pleasant buzzing sensation in his cheeks and the magical way his fingers seemed to dance across the table in time to the music coming from the jukebox and didn’t really care. He signaled to the bartender that he was ready for another.

“One Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster coming up…”

It was early morning before they left the bar and stumbled back to their room. Well, Syaoran stumbled; Kurogane managed to walk fairly sturdily for someone carrying an overly-enthusiastic rider on his back who occasionally let loose with a sharp kick to his thigh and battle cry of “Onward, Kuro-steed!”

The full gallop he had broken into once they had closed their door behind them would probably have been more impressive had he not tripped over the knee-height table in the middle of the room. But _only_ probably.

Syaoran collapsed, giggling, into the corner of the room as he watched the two men try and disentangle themselves from the flailing mass of arms and legs they’d become. This was an especially difficult feat as Kurogane seemed intent on pinning Fai to his lap while the other attempted to do the same. In the end, the sheer size of the ninja won out and Fai wriggled helplessly, splayed out across Kurogane’s lap while a tan hand drifted under his shirt and danced across the skin of his belly.

“Stop! Stop!” Fai cried between bouts of laughter, “Tickles!”

Kurogane snorted and moved his hand faster, grinning like a madman. “You like it.”

“Ah! Haha…ah! No! I don’t…Ahahaha!”

“This right here says you DO,” Kurogane cackled, groping the other’s crotch.

Fai knocked his hand away. “Hey drunky, not in front of our son!”

“I are not drunk! And he’s _NOT_ our son…” To accentuate this point, Kurogane slipped his hand back up the wizard’s shirt, pawing and caressing the skin beneath while his mouth closed over the other’s neck, tongue teasing and teeth dragging along the taught muscles.

This earned him a long, drawn out groan from the wizard – who had suddenly become much more responsive to his affections – and he grinned to himself as Fai’s long arms wrapped around his neck and pulled their lips together, crushing and bruising them amidst the intense desire to consume the other completely.

Syaoran watched intently from his corner as the two devoured each other with long, sloppy kisses and drunkenly roaming tongues. He knew he should probably look away; should occupy himself with something else (his thumbs could certainly use some twiddling, especially considering the way they buzzed in time with the pounding of his pulse), but the alcohol pooling into and around the gyri of his cerebral cortex insisted that this was really all _quite_ nice, and shouldn’t he continue watching?

Besides, who was he to turn down a free show?

He felt his breath catch as Kurogane slowly dragged Fai from his lap and positioned himself over the other on the floor. Kurogane’s mouth closed over the wizard’s as his hand slipped below the waist band of Fai’s pants and began moving to a jerky rhythm. Syaoran gulped.

Fai’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the swallowed air and he craned his neck awkwardly to pull away from Kurogane. “ _Stop_ ,” he insisted, wriggling to escape the other’s still-searching mouth, “We can’t.”

“Yes we can,” Kurogane hissed into his ear, hand moving at a more frenzied pace than before.

Fai gasped beneath him and trembled. “But…Syaoran…”

“He’s fine.”

“No, he’s…” Fai trailed off as Kurogane’s mouth once again found his neck and sucked harshly behind his ear before trailing a long, wet path down to his collarbone. “ _Fuck_ …” He turned his head to find Syaoran staring intently at them and stifled a giggle.

Kurogane followed his gaze and grinned at the boy. “I told you; ’s fine.”

Fai stared for a long moment, breathing heavily as Kurogane once again set about finding ways to send him hurling into blissful abandon. He wasn’t going to be able to stand his ground against this type of persuasion much longer…not that he particularly wanted to, anyway. “Nowish might be a goo’ time t’ skip out…” he smiled deviously, “Unless you wanna watch…”

Syaoran considered this. Maybe it was the circus of tap-dancing penguins flapping about inside his skull, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t seen any action in a really long time and his balls were tight with anticipation just from this little prologue, but this sounded like the best idea the wizard had ever had. He slumped back against the wall. “I’ll watch…” he slurred lazily.

Kurogane took this as all the permission he required to really set about ravishing the wizard. Within seconds he had stripped away both of their clothes and nestled himself between Fai’s knees. Syaoran watched in open-mouthed wonder as the ninja’s tongue darted out, swirling around the head of Fai’s cock before his lips closed over and slid down the shaft. A sharp jolt shot through his abdomen as Fai’s hips arched in response and a low cry broke from his lips. Pale hands shot up from their sides, groping blindly and finally settling on Kurogane’s head as it bobbed up and down, lips slurping and smacking along the length of the wizard’s cock.

Syaoran watched in fascination, too lost in the sinful pleasure of viewing this most intimate of displays to notice how hard he himself was becoming. This became painfully apparent to him only moments later, however, as he watched Fai throw his head back and yelp as he came and Kurogane continued to suck, intent on drawing out every last bit of orgasm. His hands traveled to the straining crotch of his pants, and he wondered if it would be horribly obscene for him to touch himself…

It became staggeringly apparent that neither of the two men were paying the slightest attention to Syaoran as Kurogane gently lifted the dreamily content and quite pliant Fai from the floor and draped the wizard’s torso over the small table before fishing through the cupboards for a small jar. Fai hummed happily and murmured something incoherent as Kurogane returned to him, taking up a kneeling position behind the wizard and splaying his legs wide with gentle pressure from the ninja’s knees. Kurogane leaned forward to whisper something into Fai’s ear and the wizard’s head lifted abruptly from the table to gnash hungrily at the other’s lips. There was a wet sliding noise – Syaoran debated moving to find a better viewing angle – and Fai’s head fell forward again with a groan as Kurogane’s arm began thrusting slowly forward. The ninja buried his face in the side of Fai’s neck, his body rocking slowly in time with the movement of one arm while the other busied itself weaving and twisting through sweat-soaked golden hair.

Fai was being reduced to a moaning, keening mess over the table and it was all Syaoran could do to resist stroking himself through his pants. He was beginning to have serious doubts about the propriety of this arrangement as some of the alcohol began to work its way through his liver and out of his bloodstream, but was too entranced to turn back now. Besides, if he moved, the others might remember he was here, which would probably only lead to further embarrassment…

 _Yes. Definitely best to just relax and not make a sound…_

He was pulled out of his reverie by a strangled shout – not from Fai this time, but from Kurogane who had pressed himself fully against the wizard’s back and was holding him tightly as he gulped down slow, tortured breaths. The look on his face screamed of indescribable pain, and Syaoran wondered for a second if he, too, looked this incredibly ridiculous mid-coitus. He made a mental note never to ask Sakura.

Fai banged his fist against the table and grunted something that sounded like “Get on with it, you big bastard,” and Kurogane chuckled darkly to himself before obliging. His hips began a slow rhythm, pushing into Fai who gasped and grabbed at the table top with each thrust. Well-defined muscles undulated and twitched under his skin and Syaoran realized that even though he had seen the other men naked on numerous occasions, he’d never seen them quite as naked as this; their guard completely down, caution thrown to the wind, completely unaware of anything but the other as they moved and rocked toward a shared ecstasy that Syaoran was only able to imagine.

He was beginning to feel like a complete pervert for invading their privacy, which, in turn, was turning him on more than he cared to admit.

Finally pushed to the point of no return, he gave in to his body’s insistent demands that he touch himself and slowly tugged and stroked to the sounds of damp skin slapping together and throaty moans released between panting breaths. He was finished nearly before he began – too much build-up and too little reason to resist – and only just managed to clean himself with his shirt before drifting to sleep.

Kurogane came with a low growl before falling onto his back and pulling Fai to rest against his chest. He kissed the wizard’s forehead and ran his fingers through the long blond hair. “Thawas fun…” he slurred.

Fai chuckled. “Mmmm…” he looked over at the figure slumped over in the corner, “Shit…”

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing,” Fai pushed himself up onto his elbows, “I think I need another drink, is all.”

Kurogane followed his gaze. “Me, too,” he quickly decided. He knew there was a bottle of liquor in one of the cabinets… **_  
_**

*****

Syaoran woke the next morning feeling vaguely like he had been hit over the head by a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. Repeatedly. He shaded his eyes from the sunlight pouring in through the window and struggled to his feet.

Shit.

Fai and Kurogane were slumped over, asleep in the opposite corner of the room. Mercifully, they were mostly clothed, but the rather lascivious manner in which Fai was draped across the ninja’s lap, head resting against the other’s shoulder was enough to bring memories of the previous night flooding back.

 _Shit_.

Syaoran pulled a blanket from the room’s shelving unit and draped it carefully over his friends’ shoulders. This was going to be awkward enough without them thinking he was mad at them as well…he might as well do whatever he could to ease the inevitable tension.

Fai snorted loudly as his head jerked up. “Syaoran?” he looked around wildly, “What the…? How did we get home last night?”

“…we walked…” Could he really be lucky enough…?

Kurogane opened his eyes with a groan. “Shad _ap_ …” he whined, rubbing at his temples. His head crashed down onto Fai’s shoulder. “You have an incredibly bony ass, wizard…”

Syaoran blanched.

“And it’s digging into my leg,” Kurogane continued, pushing Fai gently onto the floor. “What the hell happened last night? I don’t remember drinking enough to forget…” His foot knocked into a half empty bottle on the floor and he groaned loudly.

Fai chuckled softly at this and lay back down. “Me, either. Syaoran?”

Syaoran looked around the room, desperate to find something, _anything,_ that might inform him as to whether or not he should tell them the truth…

In the end he decided that discretion was the better part of valor and lied through his teeth. “We closed out the bar. Their liquor here is pretty potent – I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two quite as smashed.”

Fai chortled and muttered something about “overconfidence in his liver” before rolling back onto his stomach. Kurogane merely grunted.

Syaoran rubbed his aching head and set about finding something resembling a pain killer in the cabinets. It was probably going to react in horribly fatal way with the alcohol still saturating his liver, but he decided he really didn’t care and choked down six of the tablets before slinking back to his corner.

At least this would let him sleep…

*****

“Syaoran!”

“P-princess? How are you…what are you?”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Are you alright?”

“I-I…” he stared helplessly at Sakura, “How are you here?”

“This is a dream, silly!” she reassured him, grasping his hands, “Why do you look so terrified?”

“I...saw something I was never meant to see.”

“Meant to see?”

Syaoran took a deep breath before continuing. “You know how kids sometimes walk in on their parents doing…things you don’t like to think about your parents doing?”

“Oh, Syao…have you just realized that with your father’s memories stored in your body you’re going to recall all sorts of instances of your parent’s getting down,” she grinned, “I’ve been having flashbacks to your mom’s memories for quite awhile. Your dad was quite a handful, you know.”

Syaoran felt the color drain from his face as she continued to describe – in detail – his parents’ full repertoire of sexual proclivities.

Suddenly, last night’s little voyeuristic episode seemed like small change spilling from the bank of things he never wanted to see or hear again…


End file.
